1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a squash ball game machine such as placed in amusement parks, play grounds, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, there are different types of game machines, such as pinball, bingo, sports machines, etc. These machines are in wide use to provide entertainment. One such game machine is one adapted to play squash ball, wherein a player enters a box space, hits a ball with a racket against one of six field plates, and then repeatedly hits back the ball which rebounds directly or after striking the play field plate.